There is frequently a desire to keep important and special items nearby and in plain view, especially within a vehicle. However, existing solutions fail to provide a mechanism that not only securely maintains and displays these items, but is also visually pleasing, easily accessible, minimally distractive, does not destroy the items and has a means to easily modify the direction and position of the items. While vehicles are one location where item storage and display is necessary, there are an endless number of alternative locations where an individual may want to have easy access to or viewing of important and special items. Lockers, cubicles, bathrooms, classrooms, offices, storage rooms, basements and garages are just a few examples of such locations. Current products often use hook-and-loop fasteners, adhesives, elastic, nails, screws or the like which result in permanent attachment, or damage to an attaching surface or an item upon removal of the item from a surface.
As one specific example, an individual may wish to display and, protect a photograph or the like. An example of an item where this product could be used is with the display of photos. It is common for individuals to utilize various ways to honor their family and friends by keeping photos or other memorabilia nearby by at all times. Often, it may be desirable to keep such items within a vehicle, or within one of the locations identified above. However, by locating a photo (or any other item) in a vehicle, the photo can be exposed to many environmental hazards. For example, wind from an open window can cause unwanted movement of the photo. The sun can also cause the photo to fade. In addition, there are many challenges to maintaining a photo in a desired location so that it is easily viewed by the driver and so that there is reduced risk of the photo becoming unattached and lost.
As another specific example, an individual may have an interest in attaching not just one type of item to a location, but may wish to interchange the items attached to the vehicle or other location identified herein. More specifically; an individual may wish to attach a cellular phone in one instance, and a frame in another instance. As such, there is a need for attachment devices that are separable and adapted to receive a plurality of different items, provided that the item includes or is adapted to include the necessary connection features.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0254101 discloses a picture frame for mounting in a vehicle. The frame includes a fastening tape that loops through openings in the back of a frame structure. The publication does not appear to provide any means for easily modifying the direction and position of the frame or for removing the frame from the fastener and replacing the frame with a different frame or different item.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,432 discloses a personal article holder, whereby the article holder can be moved to a variety of locations and can receive items that fit within openings created to receive items. The direction of the holder appears to remain static and is a one piece member.
In view of the above, there is a need for an interchangeable attachment mechanism that provides a means to securely display important and special items in a manner that is visually pleasing, easily accessible, minimally distractive, non-damaging to the item and has a means to easily modify the direction and position of how an item is displayed.